RCG Productions
Background: RCG (formerly called RCH) is the production company of Rob McElhenney, Charlie Day, and Glenn Howerton, the executive producers of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia and Unsupervised. 1st Logo (August 4, 2005-present) Nicknames: "The Backwards Logo" and "The Brown Logo" Logo: On a black background in a red border, we see three men (Rob McElhenney, Charlie Day, and Glenn Howerton) wearing sunglasses in jackets. The text "RCH" is above them. Variant: Starting with the 3rd episode of season 4 of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (entitled "America's Next Top Paddy's Billboard Model Contest") on September 25, 2008, the name has been changed to RCG. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The men saying a line backwards, which is different in every season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Here's the full list of lines (revealed): *Season 1 (August 4-September 15, 2005): Charlie and Glenn say "You stupid for playing this forward." *Season 2 (June 29-August 17, 2006): Rob and Glenn say "Is a brown, is a brown, is a brown." "Good work." (2x) *Season 3 (September 13-November 15, 2007): All 3 men sing "Make it brown!" (4x) *Season 4 (September 18-November 20, 2008): All 3 men sing "Clown baby, brown clown clown baby, brown clown." *Season 5 (September 17-December 10, 2009): Rob says "Next stop: Brown Town." **"A Very Sunny Christmas" (November 17, 2009): Rob says "Sorry for wasting your time and money, but thanks for the money." *Season 6 (September 16-December 9, 2010): It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia gets converted into HD starting with this season, so Glenn says "Brown – now in HD." *Season 7 (September 15-December 15, 2011): Charlie says "Seven seasons of brown." *Season 8 (October 11-December 20, 2012): Rob says "The brownings will continue." *Season 9 (September 4-November 6, 2013): Charlie sings "The eagle's born out of thunder!" *Season 10 (January 14-March 18, 2015): One of the men sings "They got chicken in Philly!" (3x) *On the Record with Mick Rock: Rob often says, "Look, it's a totally different show!" *Season 12 (January 4-March 8, 2017): Glenn says "Goodbye everyone. It's been brown." (2x) *Season 13 (September 5-November 7, 2018): Charlie often says "Hey baby butter, baby bitter butter, bitter butter brown!" *Season 14 Music/Sounds Variants: *On the It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia episodes "Gun Fever" and "Charlie Got Molested", the logo's audio echoes. *On the season 5 premiere of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, entitled "The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis", the logo's audio is high-pitched, along with the 3 Arts Entertainment, FX Productions, and FX logos. *On Unsupervised, the end theme plays over it. *On season 11 (January 6-March 9, 2016) of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, a poorly-played trumpet tune is heard, followed by one of the men saying "Brown." The entire audio is forwards this time. Availability: Seen on the FX series It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia and the short-lived series Unsupervised. It was also seen on On the Record with Mick Rock. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (2018-present) Logo: On the white wall, we see a man on the left pointing at the golden-framed portrait of the same three men on the first logo. The black-outlined, yellow-colored word reads "RCG" and the word underneath in black "PRODUCTIONS". FX/SFX: The man pointing. Music/Sounds: The man says, "That's pretty good." Availability: Seen on The Cool Kids. Editor's Note: TBA 20th Century Fox Television (2018) 20th Century Fox Television (2018)-0 Category:Closing Logos Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Debut Logos in 2005 Category:2018 Logos Category:Logos